


님님께 드립니다 (mm

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	님님께 드립니다 (mm

코바야시 마루 테스트는, 그것은 말이 되지 않는다는 것이 커크의 생각이었다. 물론 다른 대부분의 생도들 역시 동감하는 것으로, 아무리 발버둥 쳐 보아도 실패할 수 밖에 없는 테스트는 이미 그 이름만으로도 악명이 자자했다. 시험에 응하는 생도들이 의무적으로 겪어야 하는 실패와 무기력함. 대부분은 그 자체에 머물러 어느정도 상처를 받고 지치는 것으로 그치고 말지만 커크는 조금 달랐다. 실패를 전제로 만들어진 테스트라니. 커크가 용납할 수 없는 것은 바로 그 본질이었다. 매끈한 얼굴의 벌칸인 교관, 이 테스트의 창시자가 언제나 입에 달고 사는 말과 같이. 그런 테스트가 존재한다는 것 자체가 모든 비논리의 집합체다. 풀리지 않는 문제란 없는 법이고 성공하지 않는 계획은 없는 것이다. 커크는 그래서, 이 테스트를 보란 듯이 부숴보겠노라고 다짐했다.

“문제 없어.”

본즈에게는 그렇게 말해 놓았지만 그렇다고 그것이 그리 쉬울 리 없다. 투덜거림 속에 숨겨진 친구의 본심은 굳이 입 밖에 내지 않아도 너무도 선명하게 결론을 가리키고 있다. 본즈의 생각은 알지만 그렇다고 놓을 수도 없는 것이다. 무언가 좋은 생각이 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않아 머릿속 가득 부풀어 올라 근질거린다. 아주 작은 것, 미세한 계기 하나만으로도 거하게 터져버려 계획의 완성을 잡아 줄 그것이 부족했다. 

“내일 보자고.”

그럼에도, 커크는 본즈의 어깨를 두드려주며 환하게 웃었다. 여전히 머릿속은 무언가 알 수 없는 것으로 부글거린다. 할 수만 있다면 아무나 붙들고 답이 나올 때까지 정신없이 몰아치고 싶지만 그럴 수 없다는 것이 문제다. 어쨌거나, 비밀이 필요한 일인 것이다.  
대략적으로 잡아 놓은 시나리오는 완벽했지만 그 시나리오가 올려질 무대를 구할 수 없다. 커크는 정교하게 짠 코드를 다시 한 번 머릿속으로 훑어내렸다. 뒤얽힌 숫자와 문자의 조합은 스스로가 감탄할 정도로 명징하건만, 결국 그것도 실행할 수 있는 키가 없다면 무용지물인 것이다. 무언가 아주 단순하면서도 중요한 것. 너무도 간단해서 생각하지 못하고 있는 것. 그 방법이 있을 테지만 같은 이유로 떠올리지 못한다. 커크는 머리를 긁적이며 걸음을 옮겼다.  
얼마나 지났을까. 정처없이 헤메던 걸음이 기숙사 안에서 돌고 돌아 슬며시 열린 문 앞에 멈춘 것은 우연이 아니었다. 정체를 알 수 없는 달큰한 향이 부드럽게 올랐다가 금세 흩어진다. 묵직한 동시에 사뿐하리만치 가벼운. 익숙한 듯 좀처럼 정체가 잡히지 않는 그것은 실낱 같은 바람에도 산산이 부서지지만 그러면서도 옷깃 끝에 끈덕지게 매달리는 향이었다. 문 안쪽에서 부스럭거리는 소리가 들리고 다시 한 번 그 냄새가 옅게 올라왔을 때, 커크는 내도록 저를 괴롭히던 문제를 잠시 잊고는 그 안을 들여다 보았다.

“어,”  
“아…….”

어두운 색의 눈동자가 멍하니 커크를 올려다 보았다. 커크가 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 소리도 없이 움직인 손이 문을 눌렀다.

“들어올 거야?”  
“그래도 돼?”

멍청한 대답이라고 생각하면서도 발이 먼저 움직였다. 문 옆에 기대어 있던 몸을 슬쩍 움직여 자리를 비워준다. 방 안으로 들어서자 냄새가 조금 더 짙어졌다. 그 향이 흘러나가지 않도록, 이번에는 발 끝으로 꾹 눌러서 완전히 문을 닫고는 다시 한 번, 짙은 눈동자가 시선을 마주했다. 커크는 간신히 그 이름을 기억해냈다.

“히카루 술루.”

동그란 눈은 여전히 반짝이고 있지만 어딘지 몽롱했다. 커크는 살짝 눈가를 찌푸렸다.

“제임스, T, 커크.”

나지막한 목소리가 느릿하게 끊어가며 제 이름을 발음할 때, 조금 더 위화감이 커졌다. 

“어, 그러니까. 술루?”  
“여기까지 무슨 용건이라도?”

입꼬리가 나른하게 웃었다. 서늘한 분위기와는 달리 풀어진 모습이 나쁘지는 않지만 그렇다고 그것이 마냥 좋은 일은 아니다. 커크는 걸음을 옮겨 술루의 앞에 섰다. 이렇게 마주한 것은 처음이다. 

“일단, 좀 앉을래? 그렇게 서 있으면 목이 아파.”

인사를 해야 할 지, 정체 모를 초대에 대한 의문을 표해야 할 지 혼란스러운 머리에 더해진 술루의 말에 커크는 서지도, 앉지도 못한 채 술루를 내려다 보았다. 잠시 그런 커크를 올려다보던 술루가 어깨를 으쓱이더니 느릿하게 손을 내밀었다. 얼결에 마주 내민 손에 길고 동그란, 단단한 것을 쥐어준다.

“해볼래?”

손바닥 길이의 파이프였다. 커크는 저도 모르게 탄성을 질렀다. 문 밖으로 비어져 나오던 냄새의 정체였다. 합성 플라스틱으로 만들어진 몸체는 가볍지만 그 안에 무엇이 들어있는지 결코 명확하게 보여주지 않는다. 술루가 다시 한 번 웃었다. 손 끝으로 굴리며 그저 보기만 하는 것이 답답한지 보란 듯 커크의 손에서 파이프를 가져가 입에 물었다. 몸체의 중간에 위치한 버튼을 누르고, 깊게 들이쉰다. 커크는 술루의 가슴이 들썩이는 것을 멍하니 바라보았다. 그러는 사이 파이프는 다시 커크의 손으로 돌아왔고 술루가 몸을 움직여 커크를 마주보았다. 가느다랗게, 하얀 연기가 입술 사이로 빠져나와 풍성하게 고이는가 싶더니 그대로 사라져버린다. 금세 휘발되어버린 연기의 끝자락에서 아주 연하게, 달큰한 잔향이 남았다.

“수증기야. 아무 흔적도 남지 않고, 감지 장치가 읽어내기에는 너무 양이 적지.”

그러니까, 일종의 일탈인 셈이다. 정확하게 그것이 무엇인지는 알지 못하지만 어딘지 오기가 솟았다. 커크는 머뭇거림을 감추느라 다소 부산스럽게 파이프를 입에 물었다. 입술 사이에 물부리를 밀어넣고서야 방금 전까지 술루가 그것을 물고 있었다는 것이 떠올랐다. 스스로도 놀랄 정도로, 거부감은 없었다. 술루가 하던 모양대로, 버튼을 누르고 숨을 들이쉰다. 들큰한 향이 다시 한 번 피어올랐다. 어쩌 모양은 흉내내었지만 익숙하게 연기를 다룰 수 있는 것도 아니어서, 모든 것이 그저 서툴기만 하다. 가만히 보고 있던 술루가 커크의 팔을 잡았다. 당기는대로, 느릿느릿 주저앉아 술루를 마주했다.

“위험한 것은 아닌데. 학칙에 걸릴 만한 것은 아무것도 들어있지 않아.”

커크의 입가에서 파이프를 빼내고는 아무렇지도 않게 다시 한 번 제 입에 문다. 이번에는 연기가 그다지 풍성하지 않아, 살짝 고개를 기울이고 파이프를 돌려 분해하는 모습을 멍하니 바라보았다.  
‘식물의 은폐와 은닉에 기한 방어술에 있어서의 전략적 운용’. 커크가 술루에 대해 아는 것은 그것이 전부였다. 얇은 논문 한 편. 제임스 T 커크는 훌륭한 지휘관이라는 평가를 받고 있지만 그런 이들이 대부분 그러하듯 그가 구사하는 전략은 방어보다는 공격에 중점을 두고 있었다. 최선의 방어는 공격이다. 그것은 어린 시절의 커크가 몸으로 깨우쳐 온 것으로, 그의 삶의 방식과도 어느 면에서는 일맥상통하는 부분이 있었다. 그런 커크에게 그저 수동적인 약자의 입장으로 대변되기 마련인 ‘식물’이라는 것을 공격 시 전략 운용에 있어서의 우선적 무기로 제시한 술루의 논문은 신선하기까지 했다. 어느 정도 현학적이고 이론적인 측면이 있다지만, 어쨌거나 충분히 실전에서 허를 찌르는 방법으로 운용이 가능하다는 점이 흥미를 끌었다. 내용은 직관적이고 문체는 간결하다. 군더더기 없이 결론을 향해 달려가는 문체가 매끄러워 커크는 그 자리에서 그다지 두껍지 않은 두께의 논문을 단숨에 읽어내렸다. 그것은 일종의 충격이었고, 새로운 세계이기도 했다. 다만, 이런 식으로 첫만남까지 충격일 필요는 없는 것이다.  
파이프 덕분인지 어질한 무언가가 올라오는가 싶더니 금세 몽롱하게 들뜨는 기분이 차오른다. 취기와는 조금 다른. 지독히도 확장된 세계. 그 안에서는 무엇이든 가능할 것 같은 동시에 아무것도 할 수 없는 무기력이 공존했다. 능숙하게 파이프를 분해하고 조립해 입에 물자 구름처럼 풍성한 연기가 앞을 가린다.

“그 테스트, 다시 한다는 소리를 들었어.”  
“테스트?”  
“그래, 테스트.”

커크는 짧게 고개를 주억거리고는 술루가 내민 파이프를 받아 깊게 연기를 빨아들였다. 이번에는 조금 더 자연스러웠다. 

“몇 번째지? 세 번? 네 번?”   
“세 번.”  
“그 쯤 하면 그만 둘 법도 하지 않나?”  
“본즈 같은 이야기를 하는군.”  
“본즈?”  
“친구야, 의사 선생인데.......”  
“아아, 닥터 맥코이.”

유명하지. 너희 둘은. 한숨처럼 술루가 웃었다. 커크의 손에 들린 파이프를 가져간 그가 뿌연 연기를 길게 만들어 내었다. 코 앞에 몽글거리는 연기를 손 끝으로 헤집는 커크를 멍하니 보던 술루가 다시 한 번 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 무엇을 하려나 저를 바라보는 커크에게 살짝 윙크를 하고는 입술을 동그랗게 모은다. 뺨이 부푸는 것과 동시에 그 입술에서 도넛 모양의 연기가 빠져나왔다. 

“야.......”  
“여자애들은 좋아하던데.”  
“뭐?”  
“별로야?”

다시 한 번, 도넛이 빠져나온다. 하나, 둘, 셋. 기다랗게 내놓는 숨을 따라서 보얗게 원을 그리던 것들이 느릿느릿 번져 그 모양을 잃어가는 것을 바라보자니 테스트고 뭐고 그저 이러고 있어도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다는. 터무니없이 긍정적인 제임스 커크가 스멀스멀 고개를 든다.

“그나저나, 이건 어떻게 한 거야?”  
“정중하게 부탁을 했지."  
"뭐?"  
"새로 합성한 약용식물의 효능을 확인해보고 싶은데 지원자가 부족합니다."  
"뭐, 어?"  
“이제 우린 공범이라고. 학칙에 걸릴 것은 없지만 리스트에 추가되지 않는다는 보장은 없거든.”

툭, 하고 무릎 위에 던져진 패드 위에는 간략한 서식이 떠 있었다. 커크는 멍한 얼굴로 술루와 패드를 번갈아 바라보았다. 

“그러니까 거기다 서명하고, 내일 테스트 끝나고 276-8B 섹션으로 와.”

술루가 키들거리며 커크의 어깨를 가볍게 쳤다. 파이프를 이리저리 돌려보다가 자리를 털고 일어선다. 가볍게 몸을 풀며 기지개를 켜고는 문득 생각났다는 듯 커크를 돌아보었다.

“그래서 하는 말인데, 내일 테스트 말이야. 정곡을 찌를 생각을 말고 우회로를 만들어. 계획은 당연히 세웠을테고, 실행이 문제일텐데 그 테스트 깨겠다고 도전한게 네가 처음이 아닌 건 알지? 내부에서의 우회로가 아니라 외부에서의 우회로가 필요할거야. 그러면 역시,”

시선이 마주쳤다. 아까까지의 뿌연 안개 같던 흐릿함은 사라진 채 검은 눈동자가 말갛게 웃었다. 그리고, 커크는 그렇게 웃는 눈동자를 하나 더 알고 있었다. 아주 작은 것, 미세한 계기 하나만으로도 거하게 터져버려 계획의 완성을 잡아 줄 그것이 단번에 손 안에 미끄러져 들어왔다.

“블러핑?”  
“양심의 가책과 연기력이 필요하긴 하겠지만. 악명 높은 제임스 커크는 알아서 잘 하겠지.”   
“너 보기 보다 나쁜 놈이구나.”  
“고맙다고는 못 할 망정.”  
“피 뽑으러 꼭 갈게.”  
“빠를 수록 좋지. 대신 우회로 쪽은 소집되지 않게, 그리고 미움 받지 않게 뒷정리는 잘 해야 해.”  
“말 나온 김에 내일 아침, 시간 어때?”

술루가 잠시 커크를 바라보았다. 반들거리는 검은 눈동자가 푸스스 웃었다. 

“사양하지.”

커크가 어깨를 으쓱이고는 마주 웃었다. 지금부터 바쁘게 돌아다녀야 내일 아침 테스트 시간에 맞출 수 있을 것이다. 276-8B. 아마도 자신의 패드에도 전송되었을 좌표를 다시 한 번 되뇌였다. 단단히 닫고 들어왔던 문은 어느새 슬며시 열려, 아까 자신을 끌어들였던 만큼 빼꼼히 바깥을 향해 고개를 내밀고 있다. 혀 끝에, 이제는 남아있지 않을 달큰한 잔향이 맴돌았다.


End file.
